


Need You Now

by ineedminions



Series: Dicksa One Shots [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, Drinking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedminions/pseuds/ineedminions
Summary: Surprise, Surprise another Dicksa one shot.  This one inspired by Lady Antebellum's Need You Now
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Dickon Tarly
Series: Dicksa One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627780
Kudos: 7





	Need You Now

“Hey baby. I got a little drunk at home and I miss you so much and I’m all alone and work was super shitty today. I think I might quit.” Sansa said pausing to take another sip of her 6th Malibu and Sprite. This one was probably more Malibu than Sprite. She inevitably gets more and more heavy handed with the Malibu the more she has. “Anyway. I really miss you and if you can get here I’d really love to see you and you big beautiful arm and abs muscles that are just a little smaller than my head and your very lovely cock.” Sansa stated to sing and hum some nonsense as she forgot to hang up. 

Dickon got out of the final meeting on Friday about 10 minutes later at 10:30pm and listened to Sansa’s voicemail message, smiling at how she told him that she missed him and her going on to describe what else she missed of his body and then she started to sing and hum. He continued to smile and chuckle to himself as he pulled up the ride-share app and threw her address in. The car got him there in about 15 minutes and then he called her to say he was there and if she could let him up then he’d help take care of her. 

She buzzed him up and he took the elevator up and exited to her door and she unlocked the door. They smiled at each other. “I’m sorry you had a terrible day at work.” He kissed her forehead and she melted into his hug. "Have you eaten anything yet?” He asked concernedly. 

“Not really.” She admitted as he sat her down on one of the kitchen chairs.

“How about I make us some dinner and we get you switched over to some water?” He suggested.

“Yeah, whatever you want to make.” She said a little tiredly. He pulled a few of the pre-cooked chicken breasts he had stored in her freezer for when he came over. He threw some mild seasoning on it before putting it in the toaster oven to heat it up, before heating up the rice in the microwave and getting the broccoli ready to go into the microwave next. She ended up coming up behind him and leaning against his back, hugging herself to him. He slowly moved a little bit as he needed and in about another 10 minutes everything was ready. He plated up their dinner and she followed him over to the table. 

“Can you eat some?” He asked smiling softly at her. She inhaled deeply and started eating slowly. 

“Thanks Dickon. You always take such good care of me and this is delicious.” She said thanking him and clearing her plate and downing the entire glass of water. 

“I did make a bit more if you want more.” He said getting up and refilling her water glass as she passed her plate to him. 

“Yes please.” She answered as he brought the plate back over. She ate that up too and finished the second water glass. “Can we just go to bed, babe?” Sansa asked yawning. 

“Let’s maybe shower real quick and then we can go to bed.” He suggested. They stripped and showered quickly, Dickon washing her hair and doing a fast wash of her body with her loofah and body wash before using the one she’d set aside for him and just throwing her body wash on it to clean himself off with. They dried off, brushed their teeth, she got in one of her thin nightgowns and he threw on a pair of boxers from his drawer. He combed out her hair and quickly braided it before tying it off with a small hair tie. “Sleep tight Sansa. I love you and I’ll be here.”

“Night Dickon. Love you too.” She said nestling into his chest with his arm around her. He listened to her breathing even out before he fell asleep.


End file.
